


A Protective Dad & A Knife is the Best Home Security System Available

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek protects his family, Home Invasion, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, They have a cute little daughter, charity piece, fandomcares, matching gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: “Our hero, saving us from the big bad man in the house.”“He gave him a concussion, even broke his collarbone,” the Sheriff chuckled, squeezing Derek's shoulder before picking up Sam. “Kept the little princess safe. You've got a good daddy, don't you?”“I do!”Fandomcares Project: Sarahfulfillment!





	A Protective Dad & A Knife is the Best Home Security System Available

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyhoundsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhoundsgirl/gifts).



> Strangely enough, this idea was a bit of [a joke I made](http://bhadpodcast.tumblr.com/post/175117117137/write-it-get-someone-to-commission-it-by) on the BHADPodcast Tumblr with Sticky, suggesting someone bid on my offered piece for the FandomCares auction.  
> Luckily enough, someone took me seriously and bid on it!
> 
> Check out [the gifset](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/175870520730/a-protective-dad-a-knife-is-the-best-home) before you give it a read, and give some love to [Greyhoundsgirl](http://greyhoundsgirl.tumblr.com) for not only commissioning this piece, but also helping support a [great cause](http://fandomcares.tumblr.com) in the process!
> 
>  
> 
> //Titles have never been my strong suit, please don't come for me

Derek lived up to his macho appearance.  
The leather jackets, worn henleys, dark wash jeans, and scruffy beard were half for appearance, but also half for intimidation.  
He was protective of his family. His husband and his daughter were pretty much his entire world, and any one who tried to hurt either of them was scared off by Derek’s looming, dark figure, or muttered something and and feigned disinterest as they moved away.  
Stiles constantly gave him hell for it, giggling and holding his hand, playing up his innocence because it made Derek that more inclined to watch over him.  
But when they adopted their daughter, Derek stepped it up.  
Scary dogs were a big no, big kids that made his princess cry were a hell no, and any adult trying to come near her while he was a distance away were a _fuck_ no.  
He also protected his daughter in her little fantasy worlds, letting her paint his nails while he played a video game(the baby blue and holographic glitter was her favorite), braid his now lengthy hair in small braids with clips at the end(she especially loved the fox clips Stiles found). He wore matching temporary tattoos with her(Elsa and Anna, of course), even if they were headed out of the house. He let her put makeup on him(her cat eye was actually starting to look good). Derek would let her slay him, the mighty dragon or the wicked witch or the evil snake terrorizing the little town of mice she was the protector of.

But tonight he was shaken awake by Stiles. Derek frowned at the crazed look in his eyes and the sniffles from his daughter. He sat up and rubbed over his face before pulling Sam into his lap and kissing her hair. “Baby girl? What's wro-” He paused as Stiles reached for his leg and dug his fingers into his thigh.  
“Stiles? What’s-”  
“There's someone downstairs. Has to be. We keep hearing-” Stiles cut off with a choked noise at a loud thump from downstairs. Derek soothed Sam, pressing a kiss to her forehead before setting her in Stiles’ lap. He kissed his husband's cheek before grabbing the knife beside their bed as he slipped from under the sheets.  
“You two know to stay quiet, right? Be secret agents,” Derek whispered, looking at Sam with a smile. “You know how to do it, help dad.”  
She nodded small before turning to her dad and whispering to him. Derek shut the bedroom door quietly before walking towards the stairs, fingers curled around the hilt of the blade, holding it at his side. He was in nothing but boxers and a sleep shirt, his glasses ever on the verge of tipping off of his nose. This wasn't fighting apparel.  
Deciding it would be good to have backup in case his gear failed him(it would if anything went wrong, he wasn't kidding himself), Derek glanced over the railing before grabbing his phone and sending a text to Stiles’ dad. He was on shift and would hopefully be able to help out. Afterwards he shut off his phone and left it on the upstairs hall table before slowly making his way downstairs, weapon at the ready.  
It happened quickly, the intruder rounding the corner with his gun to his side. Derek leapt from the doorway and onto his back, knocking him to the floor over the back of the couch before jumping on him and kicking the gun across the room. He held the knife above his head before swinging down, averting at the last minute to jam the knife into the floor beside his face before rearing back. This time when his hand fell forward, it was in a fist that effectively knocked the man out cold.  
He stayed there, straddling the guy's chest until there was a knock at the door. He stood and kept an eye on the passed out man as he unlocked it and let the officers in.

Derek let them take care of the man on the floor before taking the stairs two at a time, opening the door and sighing in relief as he saw his husband and daughter on the bed together. He crawled on the mattress and wrapped his arms around them both, kissing Sam’s forehead before kissing Stiles softly, holding the back of his neck and rooting him to the spot. “It's good, you're good. I got him, your dad and his men are downstairs,” Derek murmured, kissing Stiles again softly before Sam wiggled herself in between them and hugged their necks.  
Sheriff knocked on the door and Derek looked at him, chuckling at Stiles’ quiet squeal as he got up and hugged his dad, Sam following suit.  
Derek smiled warmly as he stood up, reaching for John and shaking his hand firmly before he was pulled into a hug, Stiles giggling and hugging them both as Sam grabbed onto their legs and humming happily.  
“Our hero, saving us from the big bad man in the house.”  
“He gave him a concussion, even broke his collarbone,” the Sheriff chuckled, squeezing Derek's shoulder before picking up Sam. “Kept the little princess safe. You've got a good daddy, don't you?”  
“I do!”

**Author's Note:**

> [I tumbl](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Sneak Peek my newest WIP](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/175843282838/its-been-a-long-night)


End file.
